Dulce Navidad
by KaOa
Summary: AU Es navidad y un rubio grinch no la soporta hasta que se encuentra con ella, un pequeño one shot navideño


ninguno de los personajes es de mi creación solo los utilizo para mis propios fines macabros jojojo

* * *

Dulce Navidad

Las calles adornadas con brillantes colores y ricos sabores asqueaban sus sentidos, odia aquella fecha donde solo importaba una cosa _comprar_

El centro comercial, las tiendas y hasta el supermercado se encontraban al reventar, la gente pasaba una y otra vez por los mismos aparadores llenos de muñecos espantosos cubiertos del polvo del año pasado, con las manos cargadas de bolsas escritas diferentes marcas sobre ellas comprobando que la fecha solo era una escusa multi millonaria para volver más rica a las compañías diseñadora de sweaters, galletas y osos de peluche pensaba el rubio Grinch mientras frunció el seño cuando una señora le ofreció disculpas después de haberlo golpeado con una bolsa, odiaba esa época a la que solían llamar **Navidad**.

Odiaba que no podía estar solo, en cualquier establecimiento donde ponía un pie se encontraba a reventar por suerte y para su consuelo se dirigía a uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Un café en la esquina de la calle principal de fachada simple nada ostentoso al estilo bohemio que tanto le gustaba, adornado con un par de cuadros excéntricos que colgaban en las paredes blancas, pequeños sillones y una austera barra donde se preparaba según Jasper el mejor café que podrías probar en esa ciudad, llevaba más de un mes visitándola, la calma y su poca clientela eran excelentes para la creatividad de un futuro escritor pues este Grinch de aspecto bohemio de cabellos rubios desalineados y actitud seria le hacían lucir misterioso perfecto para un estudiante de filosofía de una prestigiada Universidad con aspiraciones de algún día convertirse en un gran escritor.

Camino un par de cuadras mas aguantando el repulsivo escenario hasta que a lo lejos observo al "_deshabitado"_ local quedándose pasmado por el espectáculo, un sin número de luminosas luces de colores y clásicos adornos navideños colgaban de las paredes no creyendo que se tratara de su establecimiento favorito se acerco y enojado observo a las miles de personas que profanaban aquel sagrado santuario, rabioso se abrió paso entre la multitud teniendo la esperanza de encontrarse un lugar pero todo estaba ocupado, indignado se dio la vuelta y salió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas "claro por el clima las personas buscan algo caliente para tomar" se dijo tratando de calmarse arrepintiéndose de haber salido de su cómodo aunque solitario apartamento, torció levemente el gesto ya estaba afuera no le quedaba de otra más que buscar otro lugar antes de congelarse bajo la nieve

Se encamino de nuevo por las calles alegres que a lo único que le causaban eran repulsión junto con la estúpida musiquita navideña que lo estaban volviendo loco.

La ira del rubio iba aumentado ya que con cada paso que daba alguien con un mal disfraz de santa Claus tocaba una campana pidiéndole dinero, seguían golpeándolo con las compras navideñas, los adornos lo asechaban y la infernal música parecía que viaja con él, hasta que por obra de una mala jugada del destino o una estúpida distracción como él la llamo todas las hojas de su carpeta volaron hasta el centro comercial, mas enojado que hace un par de minutos por si fuera poco entro al lugar que solo en sus pesadillas visitaría.

Su gesto enfurecido automáticamente cambio por uno de terror el ambiente era más horroroso que el de las calles y para colmo un gran árbol de navidad se postraba orgulloso con sus dos metros de largo en medio de ese infierno quería vomitar al escuchar esa maldita canción más alta y clara que antes ¿qué problema psicológico tenia las personas con Jingle Bells? se preguntaba mientras recogía una hoja en su camino y para su suerte varias de sus preciadas creaciones no se encontraban muy lejos de ahí, suspiro cansando era la única pisca de surte del día, primero se pelea con su amigo Peter, en segundo profanan su lugar favorito y ahora perseguía sus hojas por un centro comercial

Se pregunto si ese día pudiera empeorar cuando de pronto volteo la mirada quedándose congelado al ver un pequeño ángel de finas facciones y cabello en punta color azabache sentada en una silla tal vez de un establecimiento, ella giro el rostro al sentir la mirada de un misterioso rubio a quien le ofreció una cálida sonrisa

Jasper jamás había sentido de esa manera ¿Cómo era posible que una simple sonrisa lo dejara como un idiota? Se pregunto cuándo por arte de magia sus pies lo llevaron hasta ella quedando separados solo una reja a la altura de su cintura que el rubio odio y no solo porque en ella se encontraba enredada una guirnalda de luces navideñas sino porque lo separaban de aquella hermosa mujer quien se refugió en ese cómodo café después de un día de compras.

-Me hiciste esperar- menciono con una sonrisa que no creyó merecer, todo ese sentimiento que ella emanaba y el no entendia no se imaginaba que fuera para el ¿acaso lo conocía? No, seguramente la recordaría dudaba haber olvidado aun Ángel como ella.

Como un buen caballero el rubio inclino su cabeza ofreciendo una disculpa que a ella le pareció encantadora sin dudarlo le ofreció su mano para que pudiera entrar ella lo sabía, ese hombre era al quien estaba esperando, lo veía en sus sueños desde hace mucho tiempo y llámenla loca pero sabía perfectamente que el algún día la encontraría, su corazón emocionado salto frenético sobre su pecho ya que por fin había llegado

-Vamos te puedes resfriar- escucho su hermosa voz de soprano una vez extendiéndole la mano para que la acompañara esa fria noche, y se dio cuenta que no podía negarse ya lo tenía encantado- además creo que esto es tuyo- se sorprendió al ver que su pequeño Ángel sostenía una hoja entre sus finas manos

Sin darse cuenta Jasper sonrió tomando la mano que le había ofrecido saltado la odiosa reja que los separaba sin importarle que el local estuviera adornado con las luces y adornos que el detestaba, que ella llevara miles de bolsas demostrando que era una compradora compulsiva o que en aquel lugar sonara esa estúpida canción, temía que podía seguirla hasta el mismo infierno.

El rubio volteo mirando a su alrededor sospechando que ya estaba ahí sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo encontrándose con la mirada de ella tomando asiento en un lugar libre _después de todo ese día no había sido tan malo._

Espero les allá gustado aunque estuvo cortito pero como se acerca navidad vi una perfecta oportunidad para subirlo

Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todos


End file.
